


Deflowered Carnations

by LaurelCrownedGlory



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelCrownedGlory/pseuds/LaurelCrownedGlory
Summary: A collection of erotic works from the notebook of Mr. M.K. Blackwood~
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin K. Blackwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Deflowered Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rymden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymden/gifts).



> This was inspired by Rymden’s comments on Twitter and is very much still a work in progress! There is much much more to come~ c;

If only beauty were skin deep. Then maybe my thoughts wouldn’t turn to you in my sleep. You, with your midnight locks and tressed waves. How I long for you... how I crave—

To be the warm sweat that caresses the arches of your body, skin flushed crimson and the celestial scars that dot the landscape of your skin blushed pink, shy roses laid bare. Under anchored moonlight do I press kisses fair.

To be the silvered tongue that dances rogue among the shadows of your thighs. A thief of your thoughts, with breath to the skies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stained glass spilled across marble floors, your gaze shoots through me and I kneel before you, worship to you, a reverence unspoken. I lap at the rivers of your bliss in silence unbroken.

Feed unto me your garden of Eden, of the forbidden fruit of your body unknown. My lips draw upon your grace full blown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eros thy name I whisper in soft reverence, a call to prayer unanswered, unheard. Hear me in my time of need and grant me the gift of your word. Upon thine mantle lay the offerings of my heart, shot full of arrows and pinned to the wall. May you know my voice and save me from this fall.

  
For if not for your divine intervention, I feel that my soul will stray with carnal intention.  
  
For if not for my cowardice do these words fail to action, lest he learn of my attraction.  
  
For if not for his visage, of Heaven sent, over my desk he would be bend.


End file.
